


Nightmares

by YeetYeetBitch



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They love each other so much, They need hugs, they both have very shitty nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYeetBitch/pseuds/YeetYeetBitch





	Nightmares

Almost everynight Steve will wake up in a cold sweat and with a fuzzy mind. Visuals and hearing all messed up, the only thing he's able to focus on being the hard thumping of his own heartbeat. This offers almost a stabilizing effect as the images continue to blur together, each equally horrifying and only getting worse when combined by his sleep deprived mind, stacking one on top of the other, creating a nails on a chalkboard type of feeling.  
Sometimes Steve will just lie awake in bed once the fuzziness has past and he can think more clearly. This is one of those times.  
'Why can't I just gave one night, just one?'  
In the next room Steve hears sheets rustling and heavy breathing, a few muffled shouts let him know Bucky's going through the same thing as him. James has gone through so much, too much for someone who lived his life trying to help his scrawny brat friend stay out of trouble and live his life the way 'you want to live it, not how the world wants you to live'. Steve thinks that maybe he should go wake him up, help him escape his nightmares, but... maybe he should just let him sleep. Bucky hasn't been sleeping well lately. Well, no one has, really.  
Steve sits up.  
'Maybe some tea will help', he checks the clock. 3:46 a.m. Some people say that 3 a.m. is the time when souls leave their bodies. Steve wouldn't normally believe that kind of shit. But when you've been injected with a serum that makes you basically Hercules and then frozen in a block of ice for 70 years, then woken up and immediatly sent off to fight a bunch of aliens,... The least likely answers turn out to hold some of the truth.  
Coffee's probably a better way to go. Steve pulls himself up into a sitting position and tears the covers away from himself leaving them crumpled on the left side of his bed. He stumbles out of his room and slowly makes his way into the dark kitchen careful not to make too much sound. He reaches out blinly along the wall searching for the switch to turn on the light. It almost startles him when the kitchen is all at once bathed with the hard white glare.  
He heads to the coffee pot and steadily fills it with water, then the coffee grounds. Steve pauses, watching as the coffee trickles into a plastic cup, he takes this moment to think. He can't remeber much of the dreams he has, they're different every night. People die, that seems to be a reoccuring theme. Who dies is always someone different, but the most prominent person is Bucky. He's had nightmares of him crumbling away into the wind, of Bucky slipping from his grasp again and again. Sometimes Steve dreams up aliens that come and destroy the Earth in a pure slaughter of humans. The screams echo for days afterward. Other times he dreams of his pre-serum days, of all the fights he lost, remembering all the harsh words spit in his face. On these particular nights Steve swears to himself that he'll be the better person, that he'll never treat anyone this way, that no one, should have to face that kind of hate.  
Steve is snapped from his reverie when he hears a shuffling sound come from Bucky's room. Worried, Steve silently goes to check on him, making hiscway through the house quickly.  
Maybe he's woken up and is panicking again, unsure of his surroundings. Maybe he's just fallen out of bed and can't get out of his tangled sheets. Which ever one it is Steve leaves the kitchen and heads to Bucky's door, pening it slowly. He squints at the contents of the room, a random thought of, 'It would've been cool if I had also developed night vision'. He can't see much so he pushes the door open a crack wider letting some of the kitchen's light bleed in.  
Before Steve could even open his mouth to call out, he gets thrown back and pressed against the hallway wall, a pin prick of pain spreads across his throat as a strong, cold arms hold him down.  
"Bucky", Steve gasps, "Bucky it's me Steve. Let go. It's okay."  
Almost just as suddenly as his attack, Bucky throws himself off Steve and against the opposite wall. He looks like he's been crying, his eyes red and puffed up and his cheeks flushed and covered with wet streaks.  
"Is it the dreams again?"  
He nods. Steve opens his arms.  
"Come here."  
Bucky slowly crawls towards Steve, almost as though he were afraid that if he moved any faster he would hurt his Stevie again but as soon as he reaches him he burrows into Steve's arms sobbing, wrapping his own arms impossibly tight around Steve. They anchor each other to the real world, unwilling to slip back into the nightmares that haunt them. They sit there for a while, honestly, probably for hours, just holding each other, until eventually Bucky calms down a bit and his grip around Steve loosens a bit, but this is only so Bucky can lean his head back to look up at Steve's face about to murmur out a quiet 'thanks'. His eyes are closed and for a second Bucky panics, thinking maybe he hugged Steve just a bit to hard, but a soft huff of air hits his face. No. Stevie's just sleeping. He retightens his grip on him and wraps Stev'es legs around his waist.  
Steadily, Bucky stands up carrying Steve. He carries his golden haired puppy back into his room and lays him down on his Captain America sheets, pulling up the ones crumpled in the corner to properly cover him. Bucky leans over Steve, brushing metal fingers across his forehead before placing a kiss there.  
Bucky moves to pull away and head back to his own bed to hopefully sleep for another couple of hours but is stopped by some unknown force. Well, not unknown, but unexpected. It's Steve's hand, connected to Steve's arm, which also happens to be conected to his body, Bucky can't relate, which happens to have Steve's head connected to it, which contains two massive pools of blue that are the lerfect additions to his perfect, fucking adorable puppy dog pout.  
"Please stay with me, I don't like sleeping alone." Steve whispers almost like he's afraid talking will somehow ruin the calm atmosphere that had developed around them.  
At first Bucky stiffens, eying the line of dried blood on Steve's neck and images of himself waking up to nightmares and attacking Stevie flashing through his head. But before he could deny, he's yanked down onto the bed with Steve and wrapped in a koala hug. So with a tiny, hidden smile on his face Bucky finall admits quietly,  
"I don't like sleeping alone either."

\\('-')/

The next morning, or technically just a few hours later, Steve wakes up feeling extremely warm and content. Almost too warm. His mind immediatly goes to Tony, maybe he's finally given into his psychotic tendencies and has kidnapped him to be submerged into a gaint testtube filled with weird, glowing slimmy fluid, content to study Steve's perfect superhuman boby with no qaulms for the ethics surrounding his expirements. It wouldn't be the first time. But then Steve feels something move beside up and he's struck by an even weirder thought, 'What if he got me a puppy for my birthday? Wait nevermind, it's not my birthday.... and when has that ever happened'  
This sad realization wakes Steve up more and he looks to the source of warmth. He's got his arms wrapped around someone with majestic brown hair. 'Bucky boi' his mind supplies him and then the events from a few hours ago come flooding back to him and Steve softly smiles to himself burrying his face into Bucky's neck.  
Bucky stirs, "Stevie? Is that you? I hope it's you cause I don't know who else has Captain America sheets."  
"Yeah, it's me Bucky boi."  
"Never call me that again."  
And so their morning went, Steve suddenly remembering the poor coffee he made at 3a.m. and Bucky suddenly remembering he tried to choke out Steve last night. Steve reassuring Bucky that both the coffee and his esophagus were indeed okay.  
It was only until later that night, when he was watching Bucky get ready for bed, did Steve realize that for the few hours he had slept curled around Bucky, his mind had been peacefully empty, no nightmares to be seen. Right then and there, Steve swears to himself that he'll never sleep without his teddy bear ever again, starting tonight. Steve stomps of determindly to Bucky's bedroom and can be seen, from security footage, dragging Bucky from his bed and out into the hall to the next door, then disapearing into a new room, Steve's room to be exact. 

And with that Bucky was never seen again.

JK

Bucky had also decided that he wanted nothing more then to cuddle his puppy.  
...  
It isn't kidnapping if it's consensual.


End file.
